


Who am i really?

by Rosellen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosellen/pseuds/Rosellen
Summary: I only get flash backs and nightmares from my child hood,  most of the time it's of my mother's death.  Grandma and i decided to go visit her old friend in Tokyo and i manage to end up in feudal Japan.What will happen to our main character as she meets Sesshomaru and why doe he take a liking to her almost like he knows her? why do more weird dreams start showing themelves?  WHO IS SHE REALLY?  Calamity and Misfortune Ensues!This is an old store i wrote on another site that i am currently trying to rewrite. it is an OCxSesshomaru! Enjoy





	1. The Well/ first incounter

**Author's Note:**

> This store it told in my OC's view point. i will write in the Notes if i change the POV. Please feel free to leave a comment or suggestions

Before I start my life story let me tell you about myself; my name is Miyako Tenma; my friends call me Miya (pronounced My-ya), I'm nineteen years old and I live with my grandmother in a small village outside of Tokyo. I never met my father; he died shortly after I was born, and as for my mother she died when I was eight right in front of my eyes; lucky for me I don't remember much about her death and I remember nothing from before it. The psychiatrists and doctors said that the trauma of my mother's death must have blocked my memories; however I do have nightmares and strange dreams, some times I even have flash backs. I live with my grandmother in a cute old fashioned hotel that is modeled after an ancient Japanese temple. The guests watch an authentic tea ceremony, as well as dress up in authentic period dress. Even the workers were authentic kimono. We have a man made hot spring too. A few years ago my grandfather died in a car accident; so I had to stop going to school and help grandma with the hotel. I didn’t mind after all she raised me from the age of 8 and I didn’t even remember who she was when she came to get me from the hospital.   
Here’s a little info about me. I'm short and small at only five foot two and I'm fit; I have a nice body I guess and I've been told I'm pretty, not that I'm full of myself or anything, it's just what everyone tells me. I have long raven black hair that stops just before my knees and I have lilac colour eyes (Yes they are very strange I know but my grandma says it comes from my mother and that her eyes were purple too.)  
My grandma's ancestors were Samurai Warriors so she tried to trained me to use every kind of Japanese sword she could get her hands on. Unfortunately I'm not good at all; I'm kind of clumsy, seems the sword fighting gene skipped me. Most times I end up hurting myself or the people around me. But I am okay at hand to hand combat, like I can defend myself from a mugger if need be and I do have my own katana; it has a black and bright pink handle with a matching black and bright pink sheath that has an awesome looking ancient black onyx crescent moon imbedded in to it.  
Anyways back to the unfortunate events of my life…. Grandma and I decided to head into Tokyo to visit her oldest friend at the Higurashi shrine; business was slow this time of year and summer was right around the corner.  
I knew we'd be staying the entire long weekend so I packed a book bag with three pairs of dark blue skinny jeans, socks, sneakers, two t-shirts, a long sleeve t-shirt and a tank top, an extra pair of flip flops, some underwear and PJ's, some toiletries, a brush, and a few neat ninja things to show Kagome(the granddaughter of grandma’s best friend) from grandma's collection.  
I decided to wear my favourite purple kimono (we usually wear them around the hotel to help customers feel like they are in ancient japan) it's deep purple with tiny deep pink cherry blossoms around the edge of the sleeves, collar and hem. It looked like a traditional kimono only I had altered it to stop just below my knees and slit the sides so they stopped mid-thigh to make it easier to move. Under the kimono I always wear a black tank-top and black short just in case (you never know what'll happen, next thing ya know you're standing there in your undies). The obi is a deep pink with purple wave like stripes. On my feet I either wear flip flops or sneakers no matter what I'm wearing; today I went with flip flops; they're purple with tiny neon green flowers. I also have my gold bangle bracelet around my left wrist. Grandma said It was a gift from my mother, she gave it to me on my birthday; which was a month before her murder.  
I grabbed my katana to show Kagome and away grandma and I went. It took three hours to drive from our village to the Higurashi shrine and grandma sung the whole way there which didn't really bother me she was an awesome singer. When we arrived at the shrine we were met by Mr. Higurashi and Souta(Kagome’s younger brother), I was sad to hear that Kagome had left right after high school to get married; the two of us played often as children and hung out into our early teens until I stopped going to school to help grandma with the hotel. I was hoping to catch up with her. As grandma and Mr. Higurashi talked/flirted I decided to go check out the old well hut before I began to puke from their lovey-dovey display. "Really get a room!" I thought as I walked away. I never understood grandma's relationship with Kagome's grandpa; they were both widowed and flirted like teenagers, I always wondered why they didn't just date already. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other.  
I loved hanging out by the old well hut when I was a little girl; it was creepy and yet comforting at the same time so I decided to go sit by it. Souta showed up a few seconds after I had sat down on the edge and the two of us began to talk about the man Kagome had married. He told me that the guy's name was Inuyasha (Which I thought was a strange name, it means Dog Demon) the two of them met one day when Kagome was fifteen; Souta didn't say where or how they met but I didn't want to pry so I didn't ask; he told me that they hung out every day since then, but he had to move back to his home town and they didn't see each other for the last two years. When Kagome finished school she left to go marry him. (I thought that was strange; I mean how did she know he was even still interested in her? He could have been dating a different person by then.) I was listening to him tell me how cool this Inuyasha guy was, when something moved the bottom of my hair; I turned and looked down into the well but didn't see anything.  
"Must have been a vine!" I thought to myself as I went back to listening to Souta.  
Something brushed the bottom of my hair again.  
"What the…" I thought as I turned and peered into the well.  
After a few seconds of finding nothing; I shrugged it off and went back to listening to Souta again. I was just about to ask him about this Inuyasha guy's last name; when something grabbed my arm and gave it a strong tug that was strong enough to cause me to lose my balance and fall into the well. I remember screaming as I fell towards the bottom of the well and hearing Souta shouting my name after me. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the bottom; only to open my eyes a few seconds later and see that I was already lying on the bottom of the well.  
I sat up and noticed bright sunlight shinning down on me. When I looked up I saw blue sky above me filled with white fluffy clouds.  
"Souta? Souta?" I shouted up wondering where the building had disappeared to "Hey get me out of here!"  
When he didn't answer I began to climb the vines and roots that were growing through the sides. After I was free, I brushed the dirt from my clothes and looked around to find that I was standing in a small field surrounded by a forest.  
"Where the hell am I?" I wondered as I began exploring my new surroundings, I didn't get too far before I heard a terrifying voice say "Mmmm, you smell yummy, I knew it was a good Idea to grab you!"  
I grabbed the handle of my katana before spinning around and finding a creature that looked to be half man half spider. He had the body and head of a man, but he had eight disgusting eyes, and 4 arms and two very sharp looking fangs hung from its mouth. He was crouched down towards the ground and was holding what looked like a thread from a spider web. I felt something brush my shoulder and looked down to see the tiny thread on my arm. I just stared at the string thing puzzled by it and this guy in front of me.   
"It’s more fun if you scream and beg for your life." It said to me before pulling the thread knocking me to the ground. I struggled to reach for my katana and when it was finally free I cut the thread holding my arm down and jumped to my feet taking a defensive stance. (The one thing I actually learned during the sword fighting training with my grandma all these years)  
The creature was about to attack me when out of nowhere jumped a lady wearing what looked like tight black outfit similar to something ancient Samurai or ninjas used to wear only it was tight against her body like leather biker gear. She was holding a giant boomerang, standing next to her was a guy who looked like a monk from ancient japan, and next to him was a guy with long white hair and DOG EARS, wearing an all red outfit that looked like it was inspired by an ancient priests outfit and he was holding a giant sword. Like I mean giant, it was bigger than him and I wondered how he was even holding the thing up.  
“Kumogashira?” questioned the monk  
“I thought I got rid of these guys years ago.” Said the dog boy  
"Great did I stumble into the middle of a cosplay convention or something?" I wondered as the spider man pulled a sword of his own out and the dog boy began fighting with him. He knocked the dog boy to the ground and then he shot spider webs at the monk and ninja girl trapping them; the dog eared guy ran towards them screaming "Iron revere soul stealer!" It was some sort of claw attack that set them free from the spider web; using this yellow energy, I was in awe I had never seen this kind of thing before in my life, I began to wonder if he was even human, no real human can do that sort of thing and no real human can shoot spider webs from their mouths for that matter.  
"Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud.  
"Move, you idiot!" Screamed the dog guy as he ran at me and I turned to see the spider man charging at me as well but I couldn't move I was frozen in place.  
I was too frightened to move and the dog guy slammed right into me knocking both of us to the ground just as the spider man shot some sort of acid from his mouth. I pushed the dog boy off of me and sat up. The spider man was charging my way once again so I jumped to my feet and was about to run away when the dog boy yelled "Wind scar!" behind me.  
"What the hells a wind scar?" I thought  
I turned to see what the dog boy was doing but I was thrown through the air by this giant energy wave and hit the ground hard. I was barely conscious when the ninja girl rushed to me and screamed "Inuyasha You could have killed her!"  
"Feh, I missed her didn't I!"  
"Hey… Hey can you hear me?" the monk asked me.  
"You almost hit her!" Screamed the ninja girl.  
"But I didn't actually hit her that's all that matters!"  
"Hey can you tell me your name?" the monk asked while looking down at me.  
I wanted to answer him but I just could make any part of my body move. The last thing I remember before passing out was the dog boy staring down at me with worried golden eyes, the monk holding my hand and the samurai girl yelling at the dog boy.   
There was a flash of lightning and I was being carried by someone. I knew I was dreaming the minute I saw the flash. It was the same dream I’ve had since my mother died; so I knew what was about to happen; there’d be another flash followed by a loud crash and we’d be thrown down, followed by me falling into darkness while a boy screams “Miyako!!!”  
I quickly sat up and looked around the small hut like structure I seemed to be in and my head instantly began to pound.  
"Ye mustn't sit up to fast young lady, ye have a head injury and a few bruised ribs." said the voice of an elderly lady who looked to be about the same age as my grandma. She was wearing a priestess outfit and had an eye patch over her left eye.  
"What be you're name young lady." she asked as she brought me a cup of water.  
"Miyako Tenma my lady." I answered "Miya for short." grandma taught me to always call a priestess "my lady". It was customary and respectful even if they're rare back home. She looked at me puzzled for a few seconds before replying.  
"Ye may call me Kaede." She replied as she took the now empty cup away from me.  
"Where might ye be from Miya?" She asked  
"Just outside of Tokyo." I replied "Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Lady Kagome said she was from a place called Tokyo." Interrupted the voice of a young girl who had just entered the hut.  
"Kagome?" I thought “nah it can’t be her.”  
The girl was about eleven or twelve, she had long black hair that was tied up on one side into a cute ponytail; her kimono had different shades of purple waves with tiny yellow butterflies on it and she was carrying a basket full of herbs.  
"You're eyes are purple! I've never seen someone with purple eyes before!" said the young girl and she knelt down in front of me and stared into my eyes "Are you a demon?" she asked  
"Rin!" Grumbled the elderly lady.  
"A….A what? No….no I'm not…..d…demons don't exist." I replied  
"What? How can you say that? Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are demons and Inuyasha's a half demon and you were attacked by a spider demon!" she said as she pouted.  
"Inuyasha?" I said remembering the name of the guy Souta said Kagome went off to marry. "How many people are named that? Could it be the same guy?"  
"Aye Inuyasha, he's the one who saved you from the spider demon." Said Lady Kaede  
"And he accidently knocked you out." said another voice from the door of the hut  
I looked towards the door to see the girl with the boomerang; she was now wearing a green and pink kimono and had a baby boy in her arms.  
The image of the guy with dog ears flashed through my mind while they were talking. I was snapped back out of my thoughts by a cute young boy who looked like a little fox. He had fox like legs and feet as well as a tail and ears. He sat down next to me and began blabbering "How are you feeling? My name is Shippo, Wow your pretty, your eyes are purple,"  
"Hi, I'm Miyako Tenma, Miya for short, oh and I feel alright thanks for asking," I said while blushing.  
"Tenma?" said the voice of the monk who had just walked in. The small hut was slowly becoming over crowded.  
"Uh yes, that's my last name." I replied to the monk "Why do you ask?"  
"Well it's just that your last name means demon in Buddhist." he replied  
Suddenly there was a loud commotion and in walked Kagome and the dog boy. The two of them were screaming at each other; but the minute Kagome saw me she stopped walking and her mouth nearly hit the floor.  
"Miya?!" she shouted as she ran togwards me. "What…How…When…?"  
"Kagome!" I shouted back as I jumped to my feet and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Ye must lay back down Miya!" said Lady Kaede. I was about to ask her why when I became dizzy and had to hold on to Kagome for support. I nodded to Kaede and Kagome helped me lay back down. Kaede pushed everyone out the hut and then began making some sort of concoction on the small table behind me. She handed me a cup and said “Drink this and try to get a bit more rest.”  
I nodded and drank the gross mixture down; a few minutes later I began to feel my eye lids get heavy and my body relaxed. I was out cold a few seconds. When I woke up the hut was empty and it was sunny out so I guessed I must have slept until the next morning. I felt great my head was no longer pounding and I wasn't dizzy, but realized that my muscles were stiff and my side felt tight. So I decided to get up and go do some yoga to get myself moving. I tied my hair back up into a high pony tail; changed out of the sleeping yukata (that Kaede must have put on me; I hoped) into a pair of jeans and a purple t shirt from my back pack; then walked out of the hut.  
Kagome and Sango were sitting outside another hut so I sat down and asked Kagome where I was? How I got here? Why that little girl thought there were demons here? And like a thousand other questions. She answered all of my questions and I was shocked and scared. I never believed in demons even back in school when they taught us about all of the ancient legends I still wasn't a believer. But the most shocking thing to me was that I traveled back in time. The huts, the ancient clothes, the lack of electricity and plumbing, the clean fresh air and the frightening idea that demons existed and one had attacked me; was a little overwhelming. She also explained that Inuyasha was a half demon and Shippo was a full fox demon but they were friends and wouldn't harm me; but not all demons were kind towards humans and that some even eat humans like the spider man that attacked me when I first came out of the well. Kagome warned me that the more human a demon looked; the more dangerous it was.  
"I think I need to be alone for a while." I said to the two before asking if Sango if she had any mats that I could use.  
She pulled out an ancient looking mat that was made out of straw. I smiled and thanked her for the mat and said goodbye to the two girls before finding a nice place on the hill near the village that was quiet and beginning my yoga routine. I was in the middle of the side plank pose when I felt someone watching me, I always knew when people were watching me it was like a sixth scene. I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing up so I stopped what I was doing and looked around but no one was there, so I went back to my yoga routine. After a while I still felt like I was being watched; so I stopped and took a good slow look around. I saw something white streak across the woods to my right but when I spun around but there was no one there. I felt totally creeped out so I gathered up the mat and headed back to the village. Kaede cook food for lunch back at the hut so I helped her chop up the vegetables and we all settled down to eat in the over crowed hut. The day quickly turned to night and so Kagome, Sango, Rin, and I went down to the hot spring to bath and wash our clothes. Luckily the grass stains on my kimono came out so I could wear it again.  
That night I fell asleep shortly after it became dark out and I dreamt about a beautiful pair of golden eyes watching me from the woods; golden eyes that somehow seemed familiar yet ice cold. When I woke up the next morning; I changed into my jeans and t-shirt again and decide to go and do yoga again, I asked Kagome if she'd like to join me but she had to go with Kaede to pick more medical herbs; so I went alone. I was just finishing up when I got the feeling that I was being watched again. "This is so annoying." I thought as I turned and watched the forest around me. Just as I was about to reach down for the mat; a man stepped from the woods.  
I looked him up and down and soon realized two things 1. He was extremely good looking 2. He was definitely a demon.   
"Wow! He's gorgeous!" I thought as I stared at the demon. “Snap out of it girl! He may eat humans; remember what Kagome said?”  
He had long white hair and golden eyes that reminded me of Inuyash, but they were cold and unemotional like my dream. There was a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead; which signified that he was part of some sort of royal family(not sure how I knew that but I did), he also had magenta stripes on both eyelids and two magenta stripes on either side of his face. He was wearing a white kimono with red chrysanthemum flower crests on his collar and sleeves; he was also wearing white hakama and armour covered his shoulder and chest. His obi matched the design on the one I owned back at the hut but his was yellow and purple.  
He had two swords hanging from his obi; which frightened me a little, part of me wanted to walk closer to him, to touch his beautiful face and that fluffy tail of his but logic told me to back away so I did. I tightened the grip on my katana and as he stepped closer to me I continued to back away from him like he was a bear. Buttttt I backed right into a tree.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and waited for this creature to eat me or something. I mean just cause he was beautiful didn't mean he didn't like to eat humans right?  
My heart was pounding out of my chest and I was shaking in fear; so I was really shocked when he stroked the side of my face in a gentle and loving manner. His touch felt familiar to me; like I've felt his hand on my face before, almost like I knew him. "But how is that possible?" I thought "I've never seen or met him before, I’m not even from this time period."  
I opened my eyes to find his face only centimetres from me. I could see the burning desire in his beautiful golden eyes along with sadness but he quickly shook his head and frowned; his eyes turned cold as ice again and he glared at me before he stepped away from me looking furious.  
"Who are you?" he growled as he reached his hand back and it began to glow green. Just when he was about to strike; I heard someone yell "SESSHOMARU!" I turned my head to see Inuyasha and Kagome running towards me. I looked back around and found that the handsome demon guy was completely gone from sight.  
"Where is he?!" screamed Inuyasha "That damn bastard!"  
"Miya, are you alright?" asked Kagome  
"Yeah I'm fine,"  
"Did he hurt you?" asked Inuyasha who was now inches from my face.  
I leaned away from him and shook my head no. "Man talk about dog breath, you got any mints Kagome?"  
I heard Kagome snicker and Inuyasha growl, which made me burst out laughing. I pushed past him and walked back to the yoga mat I was still shaking from my recent encounter as I’ve gatherer the mat up in my arms.  
"Maybe we should take you back to the well and send you home, it's not safe here and demons seem to be attracted to your scent," said Inuyasha  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Well first that spider demon, then the two Kagome and I destroyed earlier and now Sesshomaru."  
"What other two?" I said frightened, I didn't like this whole demon thing, they were strong and I was just a normal girl.  
"While you were out cold two demons came into the village." Said Kagome  
"She does smell good." Said Inuyasha "Kinda like honey, vanilla and some sort of spice I can't place."  
"Kagome what's wrong with Inuyasha?" I asked as he stepped towards me; he looked possessed and his eyes were empty looking. He smiled at me and I could see the same burning desire in his eyes that were in the handsome demon's eyes, that Inuyasha called Sesshomaru.  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome  
"Let go!" I screamed as he grabbed my arm "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Snap out of it!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him in the face; I took that chance to kick him to the ground. He sat up and shook his head before saying "Sorry, I don't know what happened to me, one minute I was smelling your scent and the next I wasn't in control."  
"Okay that's it I'm going home before any more demons try anything with me, I'm really sorry for….uh…whatever that was Kags!" I said waving my hand at Inuyasha.  
"It's okay it's not your fault!" she replied  
I frowned and began walking towards the well; when I got there I was a little frightened; I mean what if I jumped in and broke my leg or something. I clenched my teeth and slowly jumped in, only to hit the bottom with a thud.  
"Ah Kagome, it didn't work!" I shouted up "Kagome?!"  
"Didn't they follow me?" I thought  
Finally a strong looking clawed hand reached down towards me so I grabbed it thinking "Oh thank god, Inuyasha heard me!" When I was out of the well I tripped on a branch and was caught by very strong masculine arms. "Thanks." I said as I looked up to find the Sesshomaru guy holding me in his arms.  
"You again?" I said as I pushed myself away from him  
"Why do you...?" he growled a half sentence at me "What trickery are you using? "  
"I…What?" was all I managed to say as I backed away from the demon; even thought I still had the urge to run up and touch that soft looking fluffy tail; he still scared the crap out of me. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground hard. I looked up at him just as his claws began to glow again.  
"Well that was uncalled for." I thought as I glared up at him. I noticed his eyes were no longer a beautiful gold color; they were now a deep crimson red and he looked absolutely crazy.  
"What kind of trickery are you using?" he growled “You shall answer this Sesshomaru?!”  
"I….I….I don't…..I'm not…." I managed to stutter out.  
"I shall rid myself of these vile feelings by destroying you and your trickery!" He said as a neon green whip appeared from his fingers.


	2. HE TRIED TO KILL ME

My adrenalin kicked in the minute he flicked his neon whip at me; I rolled to the side to dodge it and just missed being killed by half a second.  
"How in the hell did I do that?" I thought realizing that I could have died in a split second but didn’t; I managed to move faster than humanly possible. I quickly jumped to my feet and run like hell. The confused look on Sesshomaru’s face was priceless; His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was open slightly.  
"Wow, I can't believe I just did that!" I thought as I dodged trees and branches through the forest; I glanced back at one point and found that Sesshomaru hadn't followed so I slowed down. I was sure that the village was just up a head after all I'd been running for a good ten minutes now; well at least it felt like ten minutes. When I turned around a giant tree I ran smack dab into the chest of Sesshomaru and fell to the ground. "How the hell did he…." I thought as I looked up at the handsome demon. He was glaring down at me but I could see a hint of some other emotion in his eyes, amusement maybe? Did he think this was some sort of sick game of chase?  
"What are you?" he asked in a slightly angered voice  
"Me? hu…..human." I replied  
"Hn." He responded; the look on his face said that he didn’t believe my answer.  
He looked me up and down slowly for several seconds before sniffing the air like a dog.   
"Dog demon? Like Inuyasha?" I thought to myself  
Where did you get that necklace?" he asked in a calm and emotionless tone. All of the anger that was in his eyes earlier was now gone and I began to wonder if he was bipolar or something.  
I looked down to see that the front on my shirt was torn a little bit from when he threw me to the ground or maybe it happened when I jumped into the well? And my necklace was hanging out. I forgot I was even wearing it. It’s actually one of the only memories I have of my mother being alive. We were in a dark ally and she was kneeling in front of me. I realize now that she was bleeding heavily, she took the necklace off and placed it around my neck. “Miyako, never take this necklace off.” She said, I couldn’t quite make out what she said next as there were loud sirens and she was slowly dying all I heard was “protect you when you are in danger.”   
"Hasn't worked so far!" I thought bitterly   
"It was my mother's she gave it to me before she died. She told me never to take it off." I replied while scooting away from him.  
"Impossible." He mumbled looking deep in thought.  
“Where did you come from and what is your objective here?” He demanded  
“Some creepy demon pulled me through that well back there and I don’t have an objective; I just want to go home!” I shouted.  
“You must be from the priestess time then?” he asked  
“If you mean Kagome; then yes, we are childhood friends.” I replied   
He stepped closer to me and grabbed my arm then he pulled me to my feet and took the pendant in his hand and looked at it for several minutes. The chain of the necklace was made out of gold chain and magenta colour leather twisted together. Hanging from the chain was an ancient pendant that had two ancient looking canines facing each other, with their tails intertwined; one canine is pure white with red ruby eyes and the other is pitch black with deep amethyst eyes and a double tail.  
"Give it to me." Sesshomaru said in an unemotional voice.  
I grabbed my pendant and backed away from him before saying "No way."  
"You will give it to me and you will tell me the truth of where you got it." he said in anger as he grabbed my arm again.  
"Yep defiantly bipolar." I thought  
"It belonged to my mother, I won't give it up, so there I told you now get lost." I shouted  
He glared down at me and tightened his grip on my arm and reached for the pendant. I turned away from him at the last second and clutched the pendant tightly in my hand.  
"Miya!" I heard Kagome shout as her and Inuyasha ran towards us. I looked back and tried to rip my arm free from Sesshomaru's grip but he was very strong. I heard him growl and the next thing I knew he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and shut my eyes; when I opened them again and looked down to see that we were no longer on the ground. In fact we were floating way above the ground on some sort of cloud thing. I screamed again and wrapped my arms tightly around Sesshomaru's fluffy tail thing. (I'm extremely afraid of heights) I heard Sesshomaru snicker but I was too afraid of falling to look at him.  
After a while I was able to open my eyes and look around but I didn't loosen my grip from his fluffy tail thing, I saw that we were no longer above the forest or village. We passed over a few small villages, a mountain and finally he landed in a large dark forest.  
"Lord Sesshomaru you brought a human with you?" Said a screechy little male voice behind me.  
Sesshomaru dropped me to the ground and said to the little frog like creature "Jaken if this girl tries to escape stop her,"  
"Me Lord?" asked the frog man.  
"You heard me," he replied to the frog  
Sesshomaru turned to leave but I jumped to my feet and said "Wait…What are you planning on doing with me? You're not going to try to eat me are you?"  
He looked at me with that cold stare of his but said nothing.  
"As if the great Lord Sesshomaru would eat a human!" screeched the frog man.  
"You're not planning on making me your bride or anything strange like that; are you?" I asked with a look of disgust on my face. Sesshomaru glared at me with a look that said shut up or I'll kill you and I backed away from him.  
"Ha! Great Lord Sesshomaru would never take a filthy human as a mate." Said the toad  
I let out a sigh of relief before realizing the toad had insulted me. I was about to choke the damn toad when Sesshomaru grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me away from the damn frog.  
“This Sesshomaru will restrain you if need be.” before pushing me to the ground. “Do you wish to be restrained?”  
I shook my head no.  
“Jaken!”  
“Yes me lord?”  
“If she escapes, I’ll kill you.”   
“ Yes me lord! She will not move me lord.”   
Sesshomaru then walked off into the forest.  
"Great!" I thought "Now what do I do?"  
I was thinking about kicking the little toad like creature and making a run for it, but after watching him start a fire with that staff of his I changed my mind.  
"Why? Why is he always leaving me to watch over humans?" mumbled the little frog man  
"Hey it's not like I wanna be here either, your "Lord" as you call him kidnaped me!" I shouted at the damn frog man.  
"What I want to know is why?" I mumbled to myself  
I sat and watched the fire with the little frog like creature until the sun began to set and I realized I was hungry. I stood and began looking around for anything that I could eat.  
"Where do you think you're going?" screeched the frog  
"I'm hungry, so I'm looking for food, or am I supposed to starve to death?" I snapped before knocking a few apples from an apple tree. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I opened my eyes again it was dark out and I could hear Sesshomaru and the toad creature talking. They were whispering about finding a witch and punishing her for creating me or bringing me here or something I couldn’t make out everything they were saying.  
I must have dozed off again cause when I woke up again Jaken was a sleep and the fire was almost out. I sat up slowly and looked around for something to burn cause I was freezing. I saw a few branches nearby and decided to gather them up and rekindle what was left of the fire. I stood and began making my way to the wood when I heard a low growl. I spun to find Sesshomaru standing behind me.  
"I….I was just getting fire wood." I said  
He just stood there and glared at me as I slowly made my way to the wood. After gathering it I restarted the fire and laid back down near it. Sesshomaru watched me the whole time I was gathering the wood and starting the fire. He then sat down and leaned against a tree. I don't think I slept for the rest of the night.  
In the morning we began walking. I asked Sesshomaru where we were going several times but I got no replies. Eventually I got angry and stopped walking. I stood there for several minutes before Sesshomaru turned and marched towards me.  
"Get moving." He said through his teeth.  
"No I'm not moving until you tell me where you're taking me!" I screamed at him.  
"I said MOVE!" he growled  
"And I said I'm not moving." I replied  
He became enraged, grabbed my arm and began dragging me behind him. I stumbled several times and nearly fell twice but Sesshomaru never slowed once.  
“Jaken, have you located the witch yet?” Sesshomaru asked after a few hours of dragging me behind him. I hadn’t even noticed that the frog man thing was gone until then.   
“I’m sorry my lord but it seems that dead miko killed her years ago” he replied while climbing out of a bush.  
“And her sister?”   
“SISTER??? I’m sorry my lord I had no clue she had one.” He replied  
I seen anger flash across Sesshomarus eyes before he shouted “FIND HER.”   
When night began to fall again he made Jaken start a fire and fetch some fish from the river for us to eat before forcing me to sit down next to the fire.  
"Are you going to give me the necklace now and tell me the truth of who you are?" asked Sesshomaru  
"No." I replied "Why do you want it anyway?"  
"That's none of your concern." He replied while glaring at me.  
"Actually it is!" I screamed  
The two of us glared at each other until Jaken returned with the fish and Sesshomaru stalked off into the forest again; leaving me to listen to the scratchy voiced frog thing.  
"Why does he want my necklace so badly?" I asked Jaken  
"Doesn't matter why, he's the lord and your just a stupid human; you should give it to him and pray he doesn't kill you." He replied  
"Yeah right, I give him my necklace and then he abandons me in the middle of nowhere with no way of getting back to my friends or kills me, I THINK NOT." I said before biting into my fish. "Besides it was my mother's and she told me that I was never to take it off."  
"Why doesn't he just take it from me?" I wondered before falling asleep. That night the nightmares from my childhood decided to resurface. It always started the same way; with lightning and fire all around me and an evil mans laugh. I’d then hear my mother screaming my name before a pair of reptilian eyes appear in the smoke around me. A hand with claws and scales comes flying towards me. I sat up startled and shaking, the fire was nearly out and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon.   
I refused to walk again so Sesshomaru summoned a two headed dragon like creature; the minute it saw me it ran to me and nuzzled his right head against me as if it knew me. Sesshomaru was watching the whole time with his eyes narrowed.   
“Weird.” I thought as Sesshomaru picked me up and placed me on its back; we marched on through the woods until we came to a small cave. It had begun to rain so we spent the night in the cave. I was half asleep when the sky lite up with streaks of lightning. I jumped a little and moved closer to the back of the cave.  
“Afraid of lightning?” Sesshomaru questioned in a mocking tone  
I nodded my head yes and replied “I’ve always been afraid of it; even more so since my mother’s death, it brings back segments of bad memories.”  
“Hn.” was his only reply but I could see the wheels in his brain turning, like I was a puzzle and he was trying to put the pieces together or something. The next morning we marched through the woods most of the day; Sesshomaru would sniff the air and vanish for a while only to come back looking disappointed. Just around dusk we came upon a hut in the middle of the forest that was made completely out of bones and Jaken said “This must be the witches place me lord.”  
“Stay with the girl Jaken.” Sesshomaru said before disappearing into the hut. He came back out a few seconds later looking angry and disappointed.  
“Seems she knew we were coming and fled.” He said   
We continued our march through the forest until it became dark again. After Jaken had set up the campsite for the evening, Sesshomaru sent him to look for food; and while he was gone he turned to me and said “Tell this Sesshomaru how you arrived here again.”  
“First what do you know about the bone eaters well?” I asked  
“The half breeds miko used it to travel from her home land to ours. Demon bones have been disappearing from there for years.”  
“Ok but did you know that our side of the well is 500 and some years from now?” I asked. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me.  
“I’m telling the truth; if you don’t believe me then go and ask Kagome. We are from Tokyo japan and the year is 2001 ad.” We sat in silence for a few moments before I remembered the original question he asked.  
“Oh right back go the original topic. I was sitting on the edge of the well talking to Kagome’s brother when I felt something brush my hair and the next thing I knew I was being pulled down the well; when I climbed out of the well I was here, in this time period.”  
I looked up to see if he was still listening before continuing “Just so you know I had never seen a demon before; they don’t exist in our time or they are hiding very well cause to us you are myths. Anyways there was this spider like man thing. Oh what did that creepy monk call him? Anyways Inuyasha showed up and saved me and also injured me, when I woke up again Kagome was there and I was relieved to see a familiar face, she told me that only her and Inuyasha were able to use the well but it stopped working a year ago when she decided to live with Inuyasha.”   
“So you’ve known the miko for a while?” he asked  
“Kagome and I have been friends since we were eight, my grandma and her grandpa have been friends since childhood.”   
He was silent after that and jaken had finished cooking the fish he caught so I ate in silence. The next morning we searched for the witches new hiding place and came upon a strange looking tree. It had a door on it. Sesshomaru was again disappointed, seems the witch was not home.  
The next day after walking through the woods for hours, Sesshomaru stopped mid-step and grabbed the handle of his sword.  
"This is it, he's gonna kill me." I thought as I closed my eyes.  
"Jaken watch the girl." He said before disappearing into the woods.  
"What's going on?" I asked the toad as he began to set up a small camp.  
"Sesshomaru sensed a strong demonic aura and went to check it out it's nothing to concern yourself with." He replied before plopping down next to his fire. I sighed and sat down on the other side of the fire. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard a rustling of the bushes behind me.  
"Wow what a beautiful girl you are!" said a voice behind me  
I screamed and jumped closer to the toad man. When I turned around I saw a man wearing a fur like skirt and he had a wolf like tail and ears. His eyes were a strange color of burgundy and he had small fang like teeth.  
"Who….Who are you?" I said  
"I am Tarou of the wolf demon tribe and I shall have you as my woman; That stupid dog was easy to fool, we'll be long gone before he returns."  
"Excuse me?" I replied while backing away from the demon and closer to the frog.  
"You shall not touch her, she is a prisoner of Lord Sesshomaru!" said the frog as he whipped out his staff.  
"She will be mine!" he growled while lunging at me. I ducked out of his way. Even though I knew I'd never win against this guy I wanted to defend myself but I was unarmed so I just kept ducking away from him.  
The little frog man blew fire at the guy and he jumped out of the way before laughing.  
"Oh you wish to fight me?" said the wolf demon "Fine when I win I shall take the girl back to my village and I will prepare the marriage arrangements."  
The demon charged at the frog man knocking him to the ground before picking him up and tossing him into the woods. He then charged towards me and I blocked his attack with my hands; he used some sort of demon powers to attack me. It was a claw attack similar to Inuyasha's but less damaging, the next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground several feet away from the demon and I could feel small cuts forming all over my body. I sat up and instantly regretted it; my head was pounding again and the demon charged towards me; I managed to block his first kick but the second caught me right in the side of the head and knocked me out cold.  
I was awakened by someone tugging on my hair and the cuts on my arms and legs stinging. I opened my eyes to find two young girls one was weaving a beautiful purple silk ribbon into my hair and pinned the front of my hair back with pins and then tied in some flowers; and the other was dabbing the tiny cuts with a cloth.  
"Oh good your awake." Said the wolf girl who was dabbing my cuts.  
"Put this on when she's done with your hair." Said another girl while throwing a purple kimono at me; I looked over the kimono after all it was beautiful; it was a pretty color of purple that matched my eyes and had light purple cherry blossoms and water lily's all over it; the entire hem of the kimono was lined in a beautiful gold color thread. I looked down at myself and realized my shirt was shredded and my jeans torn in several spots.   
Once the girl was done with my hair and the other was done with my cuts they left me to change in private but warned that they wouldn't be far away in case I tried anything. The whole time I was changing I was thinking of ways to get out of this situation. There was no way in hell that I was marrying a wolf demon. I threw away my shirt and jeans they were ruined but my underwear were fine. "Thank god." I thought  
When I was done changing I snuck around a wall in the opposite direction that the girls had exited through and found myself in a cavern I walked around through turn after turn until I came out into a cave full of wolf demons and actual wolves; they seemed to be asleep so I quietly snuck around them; the cave was a maze of passage ways again but eventually I found my way to the exit. Once out of the cave I ran like hell and hoped I'd find my way back to Kagome and the others.  
I ran until iI became to tired to run, I slowed my pace and used the wall along the path of the cliff to guide myself down this giant mountain I crossed a stream and decided to walk in it to hide my scent; I guessed that wolf demons use their noses like dogs and water might mask my smell . Eventually I hid myself in some trees and rested for a bit but then I heard a wolf howl and began making my way down the path again.  
"Man it’s going to be dark out soon!" I thought as I made my way along the path; I took a look at my surroundings; to my right was a cliff that went straight down to a fast flowing river the stream from before must connect too, to my left was a rock wall and in front of me was a path or road that lead down the mountain. I decided to stick to the road and prayed that someone I knew would find me.  
"I'm so tired." I thought as I continued walking the sun was slowly setting in the sky and I yawned.  
I walked for what felt like hours before a pack of wolves blocked my way; I slowly began to back away from them only to find the whole wolf tribe running towards me. Tarou walked up to me and backhanded me across the face as hard as he could; knocking me to the ground he then shouted "You are mine, never try to leave again!" before picking me back up and backhanding me again. I fell to the ground a second time and felt a few tears run down my face.  
"She is pretty." Said one of the male demons as he approached me, with the same look I had seen three times already.  
"Snap out of it and take the girl back to the cave." Said a wolf demon guy that had long black hair tied into a pony tail, as he slapped the demon.  
"Yes sir Koga." said two more of the demons as they walked towards me. They were seconds away from grabbing me; when out of nowhere came a neon glowing whip that knocked the two demons to the ground; injuring them in the process.  
"Sesshomaru." I gasped as he stepped in front of me. He held out his hand to me and I took it. After he helped me up he gently grabbed my chin and looked at my face where Taruo had slapped me and I thought I saw rage flash across his eyes before they turned back into their usual coldness.  
"I must be seeing things!" I thought  
"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? This doesn't concern you." said the guy with the pony tail.  
"The girl is coming with me." he said in his usual non-emotional voice; while still looking at the side of my face.  
"Impossible the girl is mine!" shouted Tarou  
Sesshomaru turned towards the wolf demons "She's coming with me."  
Tarou began to protest but an elderly wolf demon shouted "Let her leave with the lord of the west!"  
"Are you crazy old man?" said the one called Koga.  
"She belongs to the lord, look at the pendant around her neck." Said the old man.  
The memory of my mother flashed before me the minute his words left his mouth and I heard her voice say “Never take this necklace off; HE will protect you from danger.”  
“No that can’t be right? She said it. IT would protect me. Didn’t she?” I thought to my self.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tarou screaming "What!? She’s mine!”  
"The pendant makes her a Tenma and the Tenma's belong to the lord of the west!" the old man shouted back.  
Another flash back started and I was sitting in a dark corner there were loud crashes and boom and I was crying; someone hugged me and a young boys voice said “Don’t worry Mi, I’ll protect you, I’ll always protect you.”  
I was snapped out of that flash back by Tarou shouting again "But she's mine!" as he lunged towards me, only to be grabbed by the guy with the ponytail who then said "Let her leave with the dog."  
Sesshomaru did something unexpected. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that my back was now pressed up against his chest. I was so close to him that I could feel the cold metal from his armour through my new kimono and the next thing I knew we were flying again; this time I felt safe in Sesshomaru's arms (even though I didn't really know him) so I opened my eyes to see that we were above the river.  
As I was looking at the beautiful view I noticed a figure running under us. I gasped as Tarou jumped from the cliff yelling "SHE'S MINE!" before colliding with us; knocking me free from Sesshomaru’s grip. I screamed as I plunged into the freezing cold water below. It took me several seconds to find my way to the surface; leaving me gasping for air and too weak to fight the waters currant. Eventually I was able to grab on to a rock and pulled myself from the water. I laid on the rock; my head was spinning; I slowly sat up and realized I had been swept pretty far downstream. I could see Sesshomaru fighting with the wolf on the cliff in the distance. I was about to make my way to shore when a giant bird like demon swooped down and grabbed me.  
"Mmmmm lunch," It said as it flew off with me in its claws. I bite into the bird leg until I tasted blood and it squawked and let me go.  
"Bad idea." I thought as I fell towards the ground.  
I realized I was heading for the river again; and just like last time I struggled to make my way to shore. By the time I reached the edge of the water I was exhausted. I pull myself up on to the shore and laid there catching my breath. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Sesshomaru's worried look as he walked towards me.


	3. Cats! I hate cats!

When I woke up I was lying in Kaede's hut again; someone had placed a wet cloth on my head and laid me next to a warm fire.  
"Oh you're awake." said a male voice to my right. I looked over to see Inuyasha sitting in the corner next to me; he had his legs crossed and was hugging his sword. "Kagome and Kaede asked me to watch you while they helped Sango with her sick baby."  
He got up and helped me sit up before giving me a cup of water. "How did I get here?" I asked as I handed him back the empty cup.  
"We found you outside Kaede's hut two days ago, you had a fever and were soaking wet."  
"Two days ago?" I asked "So I've been asleep for two days?"  
Inuyasha nodded before asking "What happened to you anyways? I mean last time I saw you that bastard Sesshomaru was carrying you away."  
I explained what had happened since I last saw him and Kagome and just as I finished telling him what happened as Kagome and Kaede walked into the tiny hut.  
"Miya you're finally awake." Kagome said as she ran to my side. "You have to tell me what happened."  
"Kagome; let the girl get something to eat first." Said Kaede as she gathered what looked like some sort of soup into a bowl and handed it to me. I must have been a little weak because I dropped the bowl spilling the soup all over myself. Kaede handed me a new bowl of soup and I began to feel a little bit better as I ate it.  
After I ate, Kagome suggested that the two of us head down to the hot springs where we could be alone and talk. While we soaked in the nice hot water I told her everything that happened from the time I was pulled into the well to when I passed out. After I finished the two of us sat in silence.  
"I wonder why he just left me here after I fell in the water; I mean I thought he was kidnapping me." I wondered out loud.  
"Sesshomaru doesn't care too much for humans, so he probably thought it'd be too much trouble and returned you," She replied  
"Why didn't he take the necklace?" I thought as I sunk down into the water.  
"Yeah but…..I…...Oh never mind." I said as I got out of the water. I dried off. I didn't want Kagome to know that I kind of liked Sesshomaru.  
“Jeez, talk about Stockholm syndrome.” I thought to myself.   
But the whole belonging to him thing bothered me a lot; I mean how do you belong to someone you've never met before?  
"Here you should wear this Miya!" said Rin as she handed me a purple and white kimono.  
"Wow my third kimono since I've been here." I thought as I took it from the girl.  
The kimono was pure white with the same chrysanthemum design as Sesshomaru's only it was purple. I looked down at the kimono and then back up at the child before saying "Rin where did you get this."  
"Lord Sesshomaru left it for you; he said something about clothes being ruined; he even asked if your fever was gone." She replied “I told him you were doing ok now; he doesn’t know how to treat a fever in humans you know.”  
"Wow the kimono is beautiful." Said Kagome as the two of us stared at it.   
“Guess inuyasha was right about me becoming a hassle.” I snickered, before Kagome and I bust out laughing. She helped me tie the obi on my new kimono and the two of us began to make our way back to the village.  
"So why does Rin call him Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked Kagome  
"Because he's the demon lord of the western lands." She replied  
"What? So he's like royalty?" I asked even thought I kind of knew the answer already.  
"Well… Kind of…. I guess in the demon world he is." Kagome replied  
I was having a hard time moving in the full length kimono, so I found a seamstress (at least that's what I call them in my time not sure what they call them in this time) and asked her to alter the kimono to stop at my knee and slit up the side just like my original outfit. She protested at first due to the whole modesty thing of this time period. But I finally convinced her.  
The next few days seemed to fly by; I asked Sango if she'd mind training me to fight demons. I felt so useless the last couple of encounters and decided I wanted to be able to protect myself.  
Every day after that was the same I'd wake up, do some Yoga, check to see if I could go through the well, help Kaede make breakfast, train with Sango well into the afternoon, then help her with the kids while Miroku exorcized demons with Inuyasha, at night I'd listen to Kagome tell me stories about the gangs adventures.  
After five weeks of jumping into the well every morning and not traveling through; I finally gave up on ever going back to my own time, so I decided to spend more time trying to get to know everyone better, I listened to all of their stories and knew everyone's past history which made me feel like I fit in.  
Sango became like an older sister to me, little Rin was like the little sister I never had but desperately wanted my whole life and Kaede already reminded me of my grandmother, I never really got to know Inuyasha that well; he mostly kept to himself; it kind of made me feel like he didn't like me; he was always watching me but never interacted with me, Kagome was already my best friend and Miroku well he just freaked me out really, I tried to stay as far away from the perv as I could.  
Today I trained with Inuyasha after being able to block a few of Sango's attacks for the last three days she decided it was time to test my skill out on Inuyasha; the two of us used wooden swords so that neither of us got seriously hurt while training; Inuyasha was surprised by my speed, I was able to keep up with some of his attacks and I blocked him successfully a few times. By the end of the day the two of us were exhausted, we laid under a tree near Kaede's hut; broken wooden sword littered the ground around us but neither of us suffered any major injuries; just a few scratches and bruises on me, Inuyasha on the other hand didn't even have a mark on him which frustrated me a little.  
"Good job today." Said Inuyasha as I got up to go stretch. I smiled at him before walking to my usual Yoga spot on the hill. I was half way through when I got a familiar feeling that I was being watched. My heart started to race as I stopped what I was doing and slowly looked around when I didn't find the demon I was looking for I kind of felt disappointed. I went back to my Yoga routine.  
"What is up with me? I don't even know him?" I thought as I shook my head and clamed my heart down.  
I washed up back at Kaede's hut and found that everyone was busy doing their own thing so I decided to sit on the hill by the village and watch the sunset.  
Shortly after I sat down at the top of the hill Rin came running towards me; she had tears running down her face. She plopped down under a nearby tree and sobbed. I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her before saying "Rin what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." She sobbed before placing her face back on her knees. I placed my hand on her head and brushed my fingers through her hair to comfort her  
Rin sighed before saying "It's about this guy I like; His name is….." her face turned white and she began to look terrified. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up so I turned to see three demons standing behind me. I jumped up quickly and grabbed Rin before pulling her behind me so that I was blocking them from her.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said the tallest of the three; he looked to be the same age as Sesshomaru, he had spiky white and black hair that was chopped all different lengths and stopped just below his ears in some spots and at his shoulders in others, he also had dark brown eyes and earrings hung from both of his pointed ears. He was wearing pants that reminded me of the ones Sango wears and he was shirtless, with rock hard abs, on the left of his abdomen was a deep blue sun; that resembled a tattoo.  
"Looks like two pretty young ladies to me." said the second one who looked to be about seventeen. He had medium length red hair that covered the right side of his face and deep blue eyes, he wore the same pants as the first guy but they were red and he was wearing a black kimono open like a jacket. He too had pointed ears and a deep blue sun on his abdomen.  
"They reek of the dog lord scum." Said the third guy; who looked to be about thirteen; He had short spiky blonde hair, cat like ears and bright green eyes. He too was wearing the same pants as the first guy. He had leather straps crisscrossing his chest and when he reached behind his head he pulled out two swords. I noticed that all three of them had cat like tails and I wondered if they were cat demons.  
"Do cat demons even exist?" I wondered to myself  
"Indeed they do Koneko." Said the first demon, he smiled at me before backing away with the red haired one. "Capture them little brother."  
I grabbed the handle of my Katana and slowly slid it out of its sheath; which rubbed on the poison Sango had given me then I took my defensive stance. The young demon charged at me but I blocked his attack and sent him flying on his ass. Then I grabbed Rin and began running like hell towards the village. When our escape was blocked by the red haired Demon I whispered to her "When I give you the signal run towards the village and get Inuyasha."  
She nodded and hid behind me again. This time I charged the demon to distract him and shouted for Rin to run. She took off and I continued to attack the demon, I had injured him twice before Rin was out of view. I then took a few steps back as the other demon appeared behind me.  
"Giving up?" he asked as he circled around me and grabbed the sword from my hand.  
"She helped the little one escape," said the red haired demon as he rubbed his wounds.  
"The little one must be special to him for her to let herself be captured in order to free her." He said as he stood in front of me and stroked my face with his hand. I glared at him which only made his smile grow wider. "Mmmmm you are truly beautiful." He said to no one on particular.  
"Shall I go after her Kuroneko?"  
"No need Akaineko." He said just before the third cat appeared dragging Rin kicking and screaming behind him.  
The demon threw Rin to the ground before joining his brothers. I helped her up and pulled her behind my back again. "You're both coming with us." said the oldest demon as he grabbed my arm.  
I ripped my arm from his grip and then drew the dagger I had hidden in my kimono sleeve out. I placed it against his neck. I then said to Rin "Run to the village Rin."  
She took off again and when one of the demons began to follow I screamed "Do it and I'll cut off his head!" I pushed the dagger into the skin on his neck and watched as a small drop of blood formed. The two demons stopped dead in their tracks and smiled at me.  
"What are they smiling about?" I wondered  
A few seconds later the demon in front of me grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder; I lay on the ground at his feet in total shock for a few seconds before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip and pounded my fists on his back while kicking my feet; but he kept tightening his hold on me.  
"Beautiful and feisty," The red hair demon snickered.  
"She's just your type," said the younger one.  
That's when I realized that the red haired one was holding an unconscious Rin in his arms. I screamed for him to let her go but he ignored me. As the three of them broke into a run I spotted a figure asleep in a tree off in the distance. I knew by the red outfit that it was Inuyasha so I began shouting his name.  
"Inuyasha, INUYASHA, IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!" I screamed over and over again. I thought I saw his ears perk up but he still didn't move. So I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled as hard as I could. I watched as he stirred and his eyes opened and he looked at me, but by that time we were too far away for him to reach us. I saw him jump down from his tree and starts running towards us but the demon cats were faster than him and they used the same cloud like thing as Sesshomaru.  
When we finally landed I looked around to see that we were in the middle of a fortress. The cat demons dropped me and Rin in the middle of a courtyard and yelled for servants to take us away. I fought as hard as I could and managed to hurt a few servants, but one of them blew some sort of dust into my eyes and I began to feel tired. My eyes slowly closed and I lost all consciousness.  
When I woke up I was lying in a large expensive looking bed that had pillars and curtains; lying next to me was an unconscious Rin. I shook her for a few seconds before a voice said "Don't worry she'll wake up on her own."  
I turned to see the oldest demon leaning against the bed post. He grabbed my arm and ripped me off the bed then drew the curtains closed while I picked myself up off the floor.  
"What do you want with us?" I asked while backing away from him. I wanted to get him as far away from Rin as I could and I knew he'd follow me if I backed away.  
"I only wanted to insult the great dog demon by capturing his precious human child, but taking you as mine will be a bigger insult." He said as he crossed the room and brushed my loose hair from my face. He then dragged me from the room and into another empty room down the hall. He then threw me against the wall and stood just inches away blocking me from escaping. He held my hands about my head with one of his hands.  
"Me? I…I mean nothing to him." I replied as I turned away from the demon; whose face was now inches away from my face. “I’ve only met him once and it wasn’t a pleasant experience.”   
He laughed as his claws extended from the fingers on his free hand; he then cut my obi with the claws causing my kimono to open. Thank god I was still wearing my bra and skirt or I'd be standing in front of him partly naked. He stepped closer to me and I began shaking with fear as he reached out and lifted the pendant away from my body to examine it.  
"This; my dear is why I think you mean something to the lord of the west and why I the lord of the south will take you before he can." He said into my ear, before dropping the pendant. He then stroked my face with the back of his hand before trying to kiss me; I turned away from him just before his lips reached mine causing him to become enraged.  
He backhanded me sending me flying into the wall to my right before sliding down to the floor. He then pulled me to my feet by my hair and I watched as his eyes turned from their beautiful brown color to a deep frightening red. He then slammed me against the wall several times before chocking me. I remembered that Sango had given me a tiny dagger that strapped to my leg just under my skirt and I reached down; grabbed the dagger than jammed it into the demons arm. He screamed out in pain and backed away from me. I gasped for air before ducking around him and running for the door. I had just begun sliding the door open when the demon grabbed me and pulled me back in. Then he pinned me to the floor and smiled down at me.  
"I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands and extended his claws on the other. My eyes widened as he slowly and gently ran his claws down my skin causing me to shiver in fear, I began wiggling and kicking my feet trying to get him off of me but he wouldn't budge. At that time I decided to knee him in the balls and run for my life; I was surprised that it worked; who knew male demons had the same weakness as human males. I turned a corner and found myself in the middle of a beautiful garden.  
"I've gotta find Rin and get out of here." I thought as I ran through the flowers and bushes. I didn't even have a chance to reach the other side of the garden before the red haired cat demon blocked my exit. I began to back away just as the older demon walked out of the door I had exited from.  
"Loose something Kuroneko?" said the red haired demon as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the older demon. He then turned me around to face the other demon and held my arms so that I couldn't run away. Kuroneko back handed me in the face a few times while the other demon held me in place.  
"Leave her alone!" I heard Rin scream from the door I had exited from. I looked around to see her running towards us with the young demon close behind her.  
"Koneko hold the girl still." Said Kuroneko, before turning back to me and smiled an evil smile that made me shiver again. He then extended the claws on his fingers and slashed me right across the stomach causing tiny cat scratch like cuts to form. I held in a scream by clenching my teeth together; I didn't want to give the demon what he wanted so I refused to make a sound. He smiled and dragged his claws slowly across my upper chest from collarbone to collarbone. I held in another scream as he continued creating cut after cut with his sharp claws.  
"Stop it!" screamed Rin as she freed herself from the young demon and ran towards Kuroneko with a large stick in her hands. She was about to hit the demon in the head when a very familiar looking dog demon appeared in front of her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she dropped the stick and hugged him from behind.  
"Rin?" he said in his emotionless voice  
"Yes my lord." She replied  
"Are you hurt?" he asked  
"No my lord." She replied  
"Good then go and find a safe spot." He said before stepping towards Kuroneko. I watched as Rin ran to the nearest large stone and ducked behind it.  
Akaineko let go of my arms and slowly began backing away from me. I grabbed a nearby tree and slowly slid to the ground. I saw rage flash across Sesshomaru's eyes as he grabbed his sword and began fighting with Kuroneko. The two of them were moving so fast that I only got flashed of color or slight glimpses of their faces. After about ten minutes the two collided and Sesshomaru was sent flying to one side of the garden while Kuroneko was sent flying to the other side. They were both covered in blood and wounded in several spots. I watched as Kuroneko stood up and drew out his claws. He then flicked them towards Rin sending little black spear like things towards her.  
"Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru as he began to rush towards her. I knew he wouldn't make it in time so I ran and shoved Rin out of the way just as the small spears reached her. I stumbled forward as several of the small spears hit me but I managed to stay on my feet.  
"Kill them Akaineko!" screamed Kuroneko as he charged at Sesshomaru. He managed to block the cat's attack at the last minute and I realized it was because he was staring at me in shock instead of the cat demon charging towards him.  
"Why would he care?" I wondered  
I looked down at myself and realized I had several of the small spears threw my shoulder and side. When I looked back up I saw the red headed demon charging towards Rin; I made a quick decision to pull one of the spears from myself and use it as a weapon. I threw it at Akaineko and it went straight threw his neck. He turned to glared at me before collapsing; I could no longer hold myself up either and I felt myself sway back and forth before falling to the ground. I heard Rin screaming my name several times and then I felt someone lift my head off the ground. I opened my eyes to see that my head was now in Rin's lap. She was crying as she played with my hair. "Please don't die," She whispered over and over again.  
"Rin are you alright?" I whispered  
"I'm fine but you got hurt saving me," she replied before bursting into tears again.  
I reached up and wiped away the rest of her tears before saying "All that matters to me is that you're unharmed, little sister."  
I felt myself drifting into the darkness. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer; but I could feel Rin shaking me and screaming my name; as I drifted off into unconsciousness I thought I heard Inuyasha and Kagome's voices.


	4. I REALLY HATE CATS!!!

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground on soft grass; the sun was setting in the ski. "I'm alive." I thought as I looked around. I realized that we were in a small clearing. I looked around and saw that Rin was playing in a small stream with Jaken and the two headed dragon creature frrom before, Kagome was spreading some sort of herbal paste on Inuyasha's chest and Sesshomaru was in a tree, his kimono had blood seeping through in several spots and his armor was missing, but he never once looked like he was in pain. As I tried to sit up pain shot through my shoulder and side, I winced in pain and lay back down. I watched as Kagome bandaged up Inuyasha and approached Sesshomaru with the bandages and paste. As she reached for his kimono he grabbed her wrist and gave it a little squeeze.  
"I do not require your assistance priestess!" he said in his cold voice  
"But your wounds…" Kagome protested  
"They are fine." he interrupted  
"But….."  
"I said they are fine, go and help the girl." He interrupted again before releasing Kagome's wrist and turned away from her.  
Kagome sighed and made her way over to me. "Oh you're awake." She said as she knelt down and began applying the herbal paste to my wounds and I finally got to see how hurt I actually was. There were several scratches on my chest and stomach and three small puncture wounds, two in my shoulder and one in my side; luckily they miss any vital organs. After she was done bandaging me up she used some extra bandages as an obi and tied my kimono shut.  
"Thanks Kagome." I said as she helped me lay back down.  
I was just about to fall back asleep when Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree he was in and said "We need to move."  
"What? We can't their wounds will reopen if we move them too far!" Kagome screamed  
"We have no choice, the cats aren't far behind us." replied Sesshomaru  
"But their wounds will reopen….." Protested Kagome as Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and placed him on the giant cat creature.`  
"Don't worry priestess I know a place to hide that's not far," He said "Jaken, Rin get on Ah-Un,"  
Jaken and Rin climbed on to Ah-Un and Sesshomaru turned back to me and Kagome. He motioned for Kagome to join Inuyasha on the cat and then lifted me up off the ground and into his arms. I winced in pain, but kept myself from screaming by biting my lip. I thought I heard Sesshomaru whisper "sorry" before jumping up into the sky. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest before passing out from the pain.  
When I opened my eyes again we were inside a dark cave there was a small fire burning nearby; and everyone was asleep except for Sesshomaru. He was watching the entrance to the cave like a hawk; every once and a while he'd sniff the air then lean back against the cool cave wall. I laid my head back down and soon fell back asleep.  
A few weeks had passed as we hid in the cave; Inuyasha had healed many days ago and now everyone was just waiting on me; most times I slept and so I wasn't really sure what was going on. Kagome only woke me to change the bandages and to give me food or water and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's arguing woke me a few times but other than that I was out.  
To mine and Kagome's surprise I was healing faster then I should; my wounds were healed enough that I was able to move around without worrying about them reopening. We all just chalked it up to Kagome's super healing herbal paste and left it at that. Sesshomaru disappeared a few times after Inuyasha was fully healed and I was wondering if he was just leaving us to fend for ourselves or if he was keeping watch outside the cave.  
Today he came through the opening and tossed a brown package to me and Rin. I opened my package to find a light blue kimono with purple butterflies on it and Rin opened hers to find a light pink kimono with bright yellow flowers on it. I looked up at him to say thank you but before I could he turned away and said "There is a hot spring nearby, you two should go and get cleaned up so the cats don't smell the blood any longer."  
"Are they still searching for us?" I asked  
"Hn." Was his only reply.  
"I'll go with you." Said Kagome as she grabbed Rin's hand and led us to a small warm river. It took a lot longer to get all of the dried blood out of my hair than I was expecting; but Rin and Kagome helped me; before helping me with the kimono; I still wasn't use to these ancient ones. The kimono hung off my shoulders and revealed a little bit of cleavage; which made me feel a little self-conscious but Kagome reassured me that I looked cute.  
"Can I do your hair?" Rin asked me while Kagome tied the obi around my waist.  
"Sure." I replied not wanting to upset her. I sat while she twisted the front of my hair into small braids and then pinned them back using some string she managed to rip off my old kimono.  
We headed back to the others just as the sun began to set and I realized I wasn't wearing my necklace. I ran back to the river to find it while Kagome took Rin back to the cave, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I slowly made my way back down the path towards the others making sure I searched every inch of the ground. I began franticly searching for the damn thing just as Kagome came to help.  
"Did you find it yet?" Kagome asked as she knelt down beside me.  
"No I don't see it anywhere." I replied as I franticly searched some more.  
"Looking for this?" said a male voice I recognized.  
I froze not wanting to face the damn cat demon but Kagome spun around and shouted "Hey give that back!"  
He began to laugh so I slowly turned around to see Kuroneko holding my necklace. He stepped down off of the bolder he was standing on and approached us. He grabbed my arm and said "You WILL be mine."  
"Get your hands off her!" Kagome screamed.  
"Shut up priestess!" He screamed before knocking Kagome to the ground. "Do you really think you can stop me?"  
I ripped my arm from his grasp causing his claws to scratch me before running to Kagome's side. I helped her up off of the ground and wondered why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't smell the damn cat demon and come help us.  
"You created a barrier." Kagome said to the cat as he chuckled.  
I grabbed a thick stick off of the ground and ran at the demon but was stopped when Kagome screamed. I turned to see the red haired demon had shown up and was holding a dagger to Kagome's throat. He had already cut a small cut into her skin that was slowly bleeding.  
"Drop the stick or I kill her." He said to me as he pressed the dagger to her neck. I slowly lowered the stick to the ground and Kuroneko grabbed my arm again. He then placed my necklace into my hand before he moved my hair away from my neck and touched my shoulder.  
"He did not mark you; how interesting." He said  
"Priestess! Tell that useless dog the girl is mine." He said to Kagome before Akaineko threw her to the ground.  
"I mean nothing to him, why don't you get that?" I shouted  
Kuroneko chuckled before he tried to drag me away but I wasn't having any part of it. I dug my heels into the ground and clawed at his hand. He stopped walking and turned towards me. "If you do not come I'll have him kill her." He said to me as he motioned towards Kagome and Akaineko.  
"NO!" I screamed "I…..I'll go."  
"MIYA NO!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet. Akaineko grabbed her and hit her knocking her to the ground again.  
"KAGOME!" I screamed as I once again ripped my arm from the cats grasp and began to run to her.  
Kuroneko grabbed me and said "Enough of this!" before he picked me up and throwing me over his shoulder; he then jumping up into the trees. I kicked and screamed for what felt like hours as the cat holding me continued to jump from tree to tree. When he finally landed we were in the middle of a field. There were about four other cat demons sitting around a camp fire; when they saw us they stopped talking and bowed to Kuroneko. He motioned for them to go back to whatever they were doing while pushing me towards a small tent.  
He shoved me into the tent and entered behind me. I backed away from him as he tied the door strings shut before turning back towards me. I continued to back away from him until I hit the other end of the tent.  
"S…..Stay away from me you filthy cat." I said to him as he approached me.  
"Oh I don't think so." He said as he closed the space between us.  
He reached out to touch me but I swatted his hand away and hissed "Don't you dare touch me you filthy feline."  
"You sound more and more like that dog every time we speak." He replied with a chuckle. He stepped closer to me and I began to panic. I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon but I didn't see anything; when he was close enough for me to attack I decided to kick him in the balls again and run like hell. I was surprised that my plan actually worked for a second time; I laughed as I ran through the forest.  
My victory was short lived when I realized two things; one: I had no idea where I was and two: the cat demons were chasing me. I ran harder but I could tell they were gaining on me. When I realized I was coming to the edge of a clearing I panicked; but then I noticed a figure on the other end of the clearing. He was tall and his long hair was blowing in the wind.  
"Sesshomaru." I thought as I ran towards him. I was just close enough to make out the rest of his features but soon realized his eyes were red. I stopped up short and Kuroneko grabbed me around the waist. I let out a small scream as he threw me to the ground. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Sesshomaru had the cat by the neck. He showed no emotions as he chocked Kuroneko until he was unconscious. He then threw him to the ground. He turned and glared at me with those frightening red eyes and took a step towards me. I scooted back and he shook his head turned and walked away.  
"Wait where's he going?" I thought as I picked myself up off the ground. I ran after him but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Sesshomaru?" I shouted as I ran deeper into the forest. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru!"  
I continued to run for several minutes but I was unable to find him and thank him for saving me yet again. Disappointed; I slowed my pace through the forest praying that I might actually find my way back to my friends.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm walking in circles." I thought to myself; after walking through the forest for an hour I finally gave up and sat down near a stream.  
"Maybe I'll hide in a tree until morning." I thought as I stared at my reflection in the water. I had just started to doze off when I heard a twig snap behind me and took off running through the small stream and back in to the forest. I ran until the forest ended and a field full of moon flowers and fire flies appeared in front of me. I stopped for a few seconds to take in the beauty of the place before I began making my way through the field. I had just reached the middle of the field when a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.  
I let out a loud scream and my captor covered my mouth; I continued to scream even though his hand was muffling the sound.  
"So noisy," Said Sesshomaru in his emotionless yet husker than normal voice; I realized he was the one holding me so I relaxed a little and he loosened his grip off of my waist. I turned to face him but I couldn't look him in the eye so I looked at his chest and said "You nearly scared me to death you jerk,"  
"Hn." Was the only response he gave me so I looked up and the first thing I noticed was that his once beautiful golden eyes were still a deep frightening red color. I was completely freaked out by his eyes so I back up until I was out of his reach.  
"Sesshomaru are you okay?" I said as he smiled the most terrifying smile before lunging at me. I dodged him and began running.  
He quickly grabbed me from behind; when I went to scream he growled so I closed my mouth and just stood there shaking. He brushed my hair away from my shoulder with his free hand sending shivers of fear and excitement down my spine.  
"What…..What are you doing?" I whispered  
He let out a low growl like purr and stroked the side of my neck with his hand. I could feel his breath on my neck as he moved in closer to me and licked my neck from my jaw line to my shoulder he then buried his face in my hair and took a few long deep breaths. I wasn't expecting him to kiss my neck but he did; causing me to gasp and my face turn red as a tomato; I heard him moan before kissing me right where my shoulder meets my neck and his grip on my arms tightened. He kissed that spot several times causing me to let out a soft moan of my own; then out of the blue he bit me.  
I let out a scream as his dog fangs pierced my skin causing a strong sharp pain to shoot through my entire body; the feeling only lasted a few seconds before I was dropped to the ground. I could feel the tears running down my face as I turned to look at the Lord of the West only to find him backing away from me with a shocked look on his face, like he was thinking "What the hell did I just do?"  
"Why?" I managed to whisper to him as I reached for my shoulder with a shaky hand. When I pulled my hand away it had blood on it which caused me to begin sobbing. I heard Inuyasha and Kagome come running into the field but I didn't look up.  
"Sesshomaru! Where is that damn bastard?" I heard Inuyasha scream as he ran past me.  
"Miya?" said Kagome as she knelt in front of me.  
"What's he thinking taking off like that?" Inuyasha screamed  
I didn't look up so Kagome placed her hand under my chin and lifted my head up. I was still shaking from shock.  
"Are you okay?" she asked causing me to cry harder.  
"No…..No I not alright…." I thought to myself as I shook my head no.  
"Are….Are you bleeding?" Kagome asked as she reached up and touched the stop that Sesshomaru had bitten me, I winced in pain.  
"What? Who?" said Kagome "Did someone bite you?"  
I nodded my head yes before tears began to blur my sight again.  
"Let me see." Said Inuyasha, who just happened to magically appeared in front of me; he tilted my head and brushed my hair out of the way to reveal Sesshomaru's bite mark. I heard Inuyasha sniff me then growl, which frightened me.  
"That damn bastard Sesshomaru!" He screamed to Kagome  
"Sesshomaru did that?" asked Kagome  
"Why would he do such a thing?" I asked looking from him to Kagome. They both ignored my question.  
I jumped to my feet but quickly regretted the quick movement because I suddenly became dizzy and hot and my shoulder began stinging, and my arm where the cat demon scratched me burned; I fell towards Kagome. She caught me before saying "Oh my god Inuyasha she's burning up."  
"I'm fine." I said as I pushed myself away from Kagome.  
"Why don't we just camp here tonight?" Kagome asked  
"We can't…I smell cat demons." Said Inuyasha; as he grabbed the handle of his sword.  
"We need to get out of here." I said; my fear of the cat demons gave me a new found strength.  
Kagome nodded in agreement and the two of us began to run while Inuyasha followed close behind. We ran for a while before I began to slow; my body ached and I began to feel weak. Luckily we came across a small village smack dab in the middle of the forest. As we entered the village we were greeted by an elderly looking female demon and a few others that I soon realized were half demons.  
"Please my friend need help she's sick." Said Kagome as she held me up.  
"Right this way." Said the elderly demon.  
"Taiki please go and get Katashi to prepare an antidote for the young woman, seems she's be scratched by a cat demon." she said to a handsome young man that had beautiful green eyes and strange light pink hair.  
"How…..How did you know?" I managed to say.  
"I'm an expert." She replied while taking me from Kagome.  
"Welcome to our village, I'm Haruna the village founder." she said as she led us to the largest hut.  
"Oh I'm Kagome. That's Inuyasha back there and the girl you're holding is Miyako." Said Kagome.  
"I'm glad to see that our village isn't the only place were humans and demons get along." Said the young pink haired man as he helped me into the hut.  
"Oh yeah Inuyasha and Kagome are kind of married or something." I said  
"Taiki, Where is Mizuki? We'll need her help," said Haruna  
"I don't know, she said something about smelling her love nearby and ran off," He said as he sat me down on a futon.  
"Not this again," Said a male voice that walked in. I looked up to see another male demon with green eyes and pink hair. He was almost as handsome as Sesshomaru and just as tall. "I swear that girl is obsessed."  
"Well now let's take a look at you," He said as he knelt down in front of me. He slipped my arm out of the sleeve of my kimono to examine the cats scratch and began smearing on this yellow paste.  
"Recently marked to I see," He said as he dabbed the bite mark Sesshomaru had left with some sort of green moss. I winced in pain and he apologised.  
"I….I don't know why he did it," I sobbed "He….he just attacked me out of the blue,"  
He pulled me into a hug and let me cry, while brushing his fingers through my hair and I heard Inuyasha say "Don't worry Miya I won't let that damn bastard come near you again,"  
"He sounds like an over protective big brother," I thought  
"That's right Inuyasha will protect you!" Shouted Kagome  
"Thanks guys," I said before letting out a giant yawn.  
"You need rest." Said Katashias he set up several futons and then helped me into one of them.  
"She should be fine by morning." He said to Inuyasha and Kagome before leaving the room.  
"I'll have mother bring you some food." said the other pink haired half demon named Taiki.  
I closed my eyes and soon found myself fast asleep. When I opened my eyes the sun was shining down on me and I soon realized I was lying under the tree by the small stream from last night.  
"I must have actually fallen asleep. Thank god It was all a dream?" I thought as I reached up to my shoulder and felt no mark or pain.  
"Wow that was some dream though." I thought, as I remembered the hot encounter with Sesshomaru my face actually reddened.  
I decided that I had better get moving before any demons found me; I walked through the thick forest until my stomach started to protest. I found a nearby stream and managed to catch a few fish. After starting a fire, cooking the fish and eating I headed back into the forest. When night fell I climbed as high up in the tallest tree I could find and got comfortable. I prayed that one of my friends would find me in the morning and that no demons attacked me while sleeping and that I wouldn't have any more strange and erotic dreams about Sesshomaru.  
I soon fell asleep only to be woken up a few hours later by a loud howl. Fearing that it might be a wolf demon I climbed higher into the tree and hid behind a large branch with lots of leaves and vines on it. The ground shook and trees crashed to the ground not far from my hiding spot. I hugged the branch and slid closer to the trunk of the tree. I shook with fear as the creature let out another loud roar and a few more trees fell. I made a quick decision to jump from the tree and run like hell and that's what I did. I ran until the sun came up then hid in a tree again so I could catch some sleep during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon at the end of the chapter is Sesshomaru in his real form fighting off other demons while searching for Miya! Miya's dream will have a tiny tiny tiny bit of relevance in the future.


	5. FIRST CATS! NOW MOTHS????

I was awoken by a loud noise and decided to take off running again. I could tell that it was mid-afternoon by the height of the sun and my stomach growled. I found a river not far from me and did more fishing. After I ate I wandered through the woods hoping someone would find me and wondering why no one had found me. When the sun began to set I began to panic and quickly found a hiding spot for the night: I squeezed myself into a small crack on the side of a giant tree but I didn't sleep for more than a few minutes the entire night because I kept hearing branches snap and growling noises. As soon as the sun rose I began walking again; I soon came out into a clearing with a giant willow tree in the middle and decided to hide under its branches and catch some much needed rest. The sun light shown down on the clearing causing the flower and grass to give off an unnatural glow but I still decided to hide under the tree. I had just sat down against the trunk when I heard a soft moan. I looked up and saw the figure of a girl. I realized the girl looked very familiar so I stood up to get a better look at her.  
"Kagome?" I said before climbing up the branches of the tree. When I got closer to her I realized that her hands and ankles had vines wrapped around them holding her up high in the tree and she had several bruises and scrapes on her face. I climbed higher and tried to break the vines holding her only to have two come flying from the tree and wrap around my own wrist. I tried to pull the damn things off but two more shot out and grabbed my free arm. I screamed and struggled to get free and more vines wrapped around my ankles and waist.  
A man chuckled behind me and I looked around to find a demon. He had large moth like wings, his eyebrows were moth like tentacles and he had large black eyes that looked too big for his face. His hair color was a strange green/blue color and he had a purple diamond on his forehead and his skin color was a pale blue; he was wearing black leather pants and a plain yellow shirt that was tied together at the shoulders. He glared at me as he closed the distance of the clearing.  
"Moth demon?" I wondered as I looked him over for a second time "Is there anything around here that's not a demon?"  
"Where is the girl?" he asked me  
"What girl?" I asked confused.  
A vine flew out from the tree and wrapped around my neck before the demon said "Do not play with me! Where is the little girl that travels with the Lord of the West?"  
"I…..I don't know." I replied before the vine tightened around my neck chocking me.  
"Don't lie to me woman!" He screamed as the vine tightened again.  
"I…I'm not lying, I haven't seen her in days." I said; as the vine loosened from my neck I gasped for air.  
"Hm, maybe I do not need her, you smell of the dog lord also." He said as he brushed a few stray hairs from my face. "What is your relationship with the Dog?"  
"There isn't…..I'm not with…..We're not together." I stuttered out  
"Lies." He said  
"It's not a lie, he kidnapped me, that's all there is to it." I replied  
"S…..She's telling the truth." Said Kagome in a weak voice,  
"Oh I think there must be something for the great Sesshomaru to kidnap a mere human, you do smell strange that's for sure."  
He brushed the stray hairs from my face again and I got the bright idea to see if I really could make men fall for me. I concentrated on his eyes and kept thinking "fall for me" over and over again and sure enough his eyes went blank then they looked possessed. I smiled and said "Release me from the vines."  
Sure enough he nodded his head and the vines slowly lowered me to the ground. I kept my eyes glued to the moth man's eyes and said "Now release Kagome."  
I watched as the vines slowly lowered Kagome to the ground and laid her down. I smiled even wider before saying "Now leave, forget you were ever looking for us."  
The demon turned and began walking away from us and I ran to Kagome's side I turned her over and checked to see if she was still alive. I let out a sigh and watched the demon; he was now at the edge of the clearing.  
"Oh my god it worked!" I thought as he walked further and further away.  
"Big brother! What are you doing?" screamed a voice from above. I looked up to see a younger demon flying towards the clearing; he looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years in age and had the same features as the older demon. The older demon stopped at the edge of the clearing and shook his head a few times. I cursed under my breath as he turned and made his way back towards the tree.  
"Why were you were leaving Shou?" Asked the boy as he landed,  
The older demon suddenly appeared in front of me and backhanded me as hard as he could; sending me flying into the trunk of the tree. I quickly stood back up and glared at him.  
"How dare you use that sort of trick on me damn witch." He said as he wrapped his hand around my throat and began to squeeze. "Never try that on me again!" he said as he threw me to the ground.  
The vines then lifted Kagome back up and held her not far from where I was lying.  
"What do you want with us?" I screamed at the demon,  
"I have no use for you really; I just want to draw out the sons of Inu no Taisho." He replied,  
"Who?" I asked not really sure who Inu no Taisho or his sons were but kind of figured that they must be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru,  
" Inu no Taisho was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Said Kagome confirming my guess,  
"Okay but why do you want them?" I asked the moth man Shou,  
"Because I wish to destroy every last blood relative of that damn dog." He replied before flying up to Kagome and grabbing her face with his hand,  
"I can't wait to see the look on the younger brother's face when I kill his mate and her pup."  
Kagome shook his hand off of her and glared at the demon. It took me a few minutes for his words to sink in and I blurted out "Kagome your pregnant!"  
She gave me a weak nod before her face paled and she passed out. "There's no way Inuyasha know; he wouldn't have allowed her to leave the village if he knew." I thought to myself "I have to protect her and her baby; she's the closest thing I have to family here."  
"There's something strange about this girl." Said the younger brother as picked me up from the ground, He looked me over staring into my eyes and then down at my pendant.  
"Indeed Po, though I haven't been able to figure out what." Said the older demon named Shou,  
The younger demon Po, was staring into my eyes when I heard Inuyasha yell "Hey get away from them you bastards or I'll kill ya!"  
"Oh joy the younger brother's here, now all we need is the elder one to come save this girl and the party will begin." Said Po  
"Sesshomaru won't come for me." I hissed at them. "I'm a prisoner of his remember."  
"Oh shame, guess we'll have to kill you then." said Shou.  
I closed my eyes and waited for death but instead I hear Inuyasha yell "Iron reaver."  
I opened my eyes to see that Inuyasha's attack had cut the demon moths back; I ducked out of the way and began climbing the branches to get to Kagome; I watched as both demons turned away from me and towards Inuyasha. I knew that I had the chance to get to Kagome while the demons were distracted I just hoped that they didn't injure Inuyasha. I swung myself up and into the tree and swung from branch to branch until I was above Kagome.  
"Now what?" I thought as I looked down at the vines that held her in the tree. I was just about to climb down to her level when a sword came flying in my direction and stuck into the tree just above my head.  
"That was close." I thought as I looked up at the sword. I soon realized that the sword was Inuyasha's sword I grabbed on to the handle and pulled as hard as I could and eventually the thing came free and I lost my balance. I fell from where I was standing; luckily got tangled in the branched and vines holding Kagome up. It took me several minutes to untangle myself and cut the vines holding Kagome. I slowly lowered her to the ground. I heard Inuyasha scream, I looked down to find that Shou had stabbed his sword through Inuyasha's stomach and was dropping him to the ground. I jumped down from the tree and screamed "Noooooo!" as I ran towards them. I was just about to kneel down next to Inuyasha when Shou grabbed me. "No!" I screamed again "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
"Shut up wench!" Shou screamed as he threw me to the ground.  
I realized that he had thrown me back towards the tree and I was now lying next to Inuyasha's sword. It looked rather dull but I thought that maybe it'd at least injure the demon. I grabbed the sword before pulling myself up from the ground and then I charged towards Shou. He was looming over Inuyasha's unconscious form and just before I struck him in the back he turned around with such speed that I stopped up short. He backhanded me across the face causing me to fall to the ground and the sword went flying from my hand.  
"Damn wench!" he screamed as he took a few steps towards me. I slowly began to crawl away from him with every step he took towards me. "I should have killed you the minute you sat below the tree!"  
He went to strike me down with his sword and I closed my eyes and waited for death again. I heard a loud clang noise and opened my eyes to see that Inuyasha had gotten back up and blocked Shou's sword with his Tessaiga. The two began to fight again and I noticed the younger demon (Po) was slowly making his way towards Kagome. Inuyasha must have noticed him too because I heard him yell "Wind Scar!" and watched as this giant power like energy wave ripped through the ground and nearly took out Po but he managed to fly away just in time.  
"So that's what a wind scar is?" I thought to myself as I thought back to my first day in this time period.  
"Do it now Po!" screamed Shou as he charged Inuyasha.  
I looked back towards Po and realized that he had daggers in his hand and he was about to threw one at Kagome. I ran to her and pushed her out of the way just in time to save her from the dagger. Po growled in anger and threw a dagger in my direction; I ducked out of the way and he threw another one at Kagome before landing on the ground in front of me. Luckily Kagome dodged the dagger and was now standing beside me. Po threw another dagger at Kagome, and I made a quick decision to grab the dagger before it hit her; which was stupid very very stupid, it only caused the dagger to go through my hand. I screamed out in pain but at least Kagome was unharmed that's all that mattered to me.  
"Miya!" screamed Kagome as she grabbed my hand and pulled the dagger out before wrapping it up with some cloth. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me as Po approached us for a second time.  
"I won't let you hurt her." I said to him as he smiled an evil smile and pulled another dagger from his belt. I noticed Kagome's bow and arrows lying next to her feet and reached down to grab them. I strung an arrow into the bow and pulled back. "S...Stay…..A…..Away." I said to the demon as I aimed at him.  
He chuckled before stepping closer to us. I panicked and shot the arrow at him; it missed his body but went right through his left wing. He screamed out in pain before charging towards me. I pushed Kagome out of the way just before he grabbed my left wrist and said "Stupid wench, you're going to regret that."  
I struggled to get away but he held on tight; he pinned my arm to the tree then stabbed his dagger through my forearm pinning me to the tree. I let out a blood curdling scream as he slowly pushed the dagger all the way into my arm and the tree.  
"Miya!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet. Po stepped back with a smirk on his face and then grabbed Kagome as she ran towards me. "No! Kagome!" I screamed as I tried to pull the dagger from my arm.  
I had to watch in horror as Po stabbed Kagome a few times before dropping her to the ground like she was a sack of potatoes. I pulled and pulled on the dagger until I finally managed to rip the dagger from my arm and ran to her; she was still breathing as I ripped parts of my kimono off to tie around her wounds. I heard Inuyasha scream out in pain and turned to see him fall to the ground.  
"No!No!NOOO!" I thought as I sat there in shock for a few seconds. "They're all I have, I can't lose them."  
Po and his older brother Shou had their backs to me so I grabbed the dagger that was in my arm and charged at the two demons. I managed to stab Po a few times in the back before Shou grabbed the dagger from me and began chocking me. I was just about to black out when I was dropped to the ground. I realized the hand that was chocking me was now severed from its body and now laid on my chest. I freaked out and threw it away from me before looking up to see a red eyed Sesshomaru slaying the younger demon as the older one took to the sky.  
"I'll get you for this son of Inu no Taisho!" screamed Shou as he flew away. "You're all going to pay!"  
I stood up and began making my way to Kagome; Inuyasha was already at her side holding her; only I was stopped by Sesshomaru. He grabbed my uninjured arm and held tight; I glared up at him as he said "Let's go."  
"What?" I said as I tried to rip my arm from him grasp "They need medical attention."  
"They'll be fine on their own." He said as he tried to turn and walk away. I yanked my arm from his grasp and said "I'm staying to help them, they are the closest thing to family I have, and I'm making sure they make it to a doctor."  
"We're leaving." He said as he grabbed my arm again.  
"Let go!" I screamed back as I tried to yank my arm from his grasp again. "I'm staying to help!"  
"And I said we're leaving."  
I finally ripped my arm from his grasp but at the same time I managed to tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I sat up and glared at him. I grabbed the pendant and pulled until the chain snapped then threw it at Sesshomaru. I watched as it bounced off of his chest armor and fell to the ground.  
"Take It!" I screamed "That's what you want isn't it?!"  
He looked down at the pendant and then back up to me. "Take it and go, I'm staying to help my family!" I screamed as I turned from him and began to walk to Kagome and Inuyasha. I had just knelt down beside them when Sesshomaru reached down and picked Kagome up.  
"I know of a healer not far from here we shall take them there." He said in his none emotional voice.  
He whistled and out of nowhere came Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken on its back and the giant cat (I never did learn its name as I was out cold most of my time in the cave). He placed Kagome on the cat and then helped Inuyasha on behind her. He then motioned for me to climb on to Ah-Un behind Rin and Jaken. I climbed on and watched as he whispered into the cat's ear and then took off into the sky.  
"Hold on tight." Said Rin as Ah-Un jumped into the air. I screamed for a few seconds then realized how beautiful the scenery looked from up here. We didn't travel far before a large castle like fortress appeared before us. Ah-Un landed in the courtyard of the fortress behind Sesshomaru and the cat and I heard him yell " Haruo, Fetch me the healer named Haruna and her son from the hidden village."  
"Right away my Lord." Said a demon solider; who appeared out of nowhere. He quickly disappeared through the giant doors that lead into the courtyard. Sesshomaru then motioned for a few other servants to take Kagome and Inuyasha into the fortress.  
I climbed off of Ah-Un and began to feel light headed; the adrenalin had worn off and I was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss from my hand and forearm.  
"Miya? You look pale are you hurt?" asked Rin.  
I was just about to turn and answer her when I felt myself begin to lose consciousness, I felt dizzy and weak and my knees felt like they'd give out any second. The last thing I heard before I lost was Sesshomaru yell "Miyako!"  
"When did he learn my full name?” I thought; a memory from the time before my mother’s death surfaced,of a young boy screaming my name the very same way Sesshomaru did and then I passed out.  
The minute I opened my eyes I knew I was dreaming. I was standing in a dimly lit room next to a small child size futon surrounded by silk curtains. I looked around the room for a few seconds and realized that the walls were painted to look like a forest and the ceiling was painted like a sky with two giant dog like creatures flying through the clouds.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light coming from outside the window and I heard a young child whimper. I watched as the figure in the bed sat up and glanced towards the window just as another flash of light lit up the room. The child jumped out of the bed and began to franticly look around the room as if it was looking for something.  
I took that time to look over the small child and I soon learned that it was a female demon. She looked to be about four and had similar markings and fluffy as Sesshomaru but her hair was black with red tips. I watched as the little girl searched the room for something; I watched as she smiled and ran over to the chair that was next to me. She picked up a small furry object and I squinted to see what it was in the dark room.  
The little girl was holding an ancient looking stuffed animal that resembled the dog creature on the ceiling. There was another flash of light and the little girl screamed and ran from the room; I followed her against my own will down the hall to another room she slid the door open and peered in. "Maru?" she said in a quiet voice. The room was empty so the girl turned from the room and ran further down the hallway. I followed her as she ran down a flight of stairs and two more hallways before stopping at another door.  
She entered the room and I followed; the room was filled with weapons of every kind and it looked similar to a dojo. The girl ran across the room and out a door on the other side into an open outdoor training area. There was someone out here and the closer we got to the person the more I recognized him as a younger version of Sesshomaru. The shirtless boy who looked like he was about nine or ten he was practicing his sword fighting skills on a straw dummy and a few wooden statues and didn't notice the small girl.  
"Maru." She repeated in a whisper before sitting down and watching him. The boy practiced for several minutes before the sword came flying out of his hand and nearly beheaded the small girl.  
"Mi? Are you okay? What are you doing up?" the young Sesshomaru said as he ran towards her.  
"The lightning woke me Maru." said the girl as she reached for him to pick her up.  
The young Sesshomaru picked the girl up and said "Lightning? What lightning?"  
"Outside my room." She replied  
I saw shock flash across the young Sesshomaru's face as he jumped into the air creating his cloud like thing. Somehow I floated behind the two youngsters as they flew over the top of the large fortress and I realized it was the very fortress as Sesshomaru's current fortress. Once we reached the sky above I saw that there was a large dragon blowing lightning bolts from its mouth at the small village below.  
"I'm scared let's go find uncle and mommy." Said the little girl who looked frightened by the dragons.  
"Yes father will know what's going on." Said young Sesshomaru as he held the little girl tighter.  
The two began to move when out of nowhere a giant lightning bolt struck the roof next to them causing a loud bang the two of them were thrown on to the roof by the blast and rolled to the edge young Sesshomaru lost his grip on the girls hand and she fell from the roof of the building.  
I heard young Sesshomaru scream "MIYAKO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kind of want to write this whole thing from Sesshomaru's POV but i keep making him go OFC!!! Feel free to comment!   
>  Check out this pintrest link to see what teenage sesshomaru from the dream looks like https://pin.it/n276kDE


	6. Kagome better be okay

I was startled awake by a loud noise; at first I was so disoriented that I actually thought I was lying in a bed in the middle of the forest but I soon realized that the walls of the room I was in were painted to look like a forest and the ceiling was painted to look like the sky.  
There was another loud crashing sound so I decided to go see what was going on. I slowly climbed out of the bed and woozily made my way around the room. It took me a few minutes to figure out where the door was as it was painted the same as the walls. I slow slid the door open and was knocked to the ground by a young pink haired demon. Pain shot up my arm the minute I hit the floor and I let out a yelp.  
The boy quickly jumped to his feet and shouted "Now look what you did dog boy, I'm going to have to re stitch her wound!"  
He helped me to my feet just as a red blur flew past us and hit the wall to my right; Inuyasha crumpled to the ground and was completely out cold. I looked back around to see an angry looking Sesshomaru and the handsome looking older pink haired demon.  
“Where have I seen him before?” I thought to myself. I then got a flash back of my Sesshomaru dream. “They were in it! But how?” i quickly snapped out of my thoughts and said "What's going on?" to the younger pink haired demon helped me sit on the edge of the bed.  
"The healer denied the half breed from seeing the priestess until she is more stable." Said Sesshomaru as he laid Inuyasha on the bed next to me.  
"Why what's wrong with Kagome?" I asked  
"Her injuries are worse than mother thought and she wants her to be in complete still so she can heal." Said the pink haired boy. "But the dog boy there keeps trying to get her up and out of bed and shouts all the time so mother banned him from seeing her until she's well enough, he causes her too much stress."  
"How long will that be?"  
"Mother says she must stay here until she has her pups."  
"Wait a sec did you say pups? As in two?"  
"Yes she's having twins, it's very rare and hard for a human having normal human babies but the priestess is having part demon pups which is going to be hard on her possibly kill her. So mother banned her from traveling until she has her pups she doesn't even want her moving around too much.  
"Oh I see." I said as he began re-stitching my arm. I gritted my teeth so that I wouldn't scream from the pain of the new stitches being sewn into my arm. Once he was done he slathered on this strange green goo and then wrapped gauze around my forearm. When he was done the handsome older pink haired demon entered the room holding a small cup in his hand. He handed me the cup and said "Drink this."  
"Um what is it?" I asked as I took it from him. It smelt funny and was a strange purple color so I felt leery or drinking it.  
"Just drink it." he said rudely as he walked out of the room.  
"What is it?" I asked the younger brother  
"It's to help you get back the nutrients you lost." He said, he stayed there and waited for me to drink it before leaving the room. I sat there for a few minutes wondering what I should do when Inuyasha came too muttering about those damn bastards knocking him out.  
I giggled earning me a glare for him, "Why don't we take that cat back to the village and let everyone know what's going on and gather some things for Kagome?" I suggested "It couldn't take more than a few hours to get there could it?  
"It'd be about a full days travel there and back on Kirara." said Inuyasha "I don't wanna leave Kagome for that long."  
"She shall be fine young one; you may go and let your village know." Came a female voice from the doorway.  
I turned to see Haruna standing in the door way. She walked up to me and grabbed my face with her hand turning it to the left then the right. "You're looking much better today and how's the arm doing?" she asked as she let go of my face and grabbed my arm. She lifted the sleeve of my kimono and examined my arm.  
"Taiki!" she shouted  
The younger brother that stitched my arm back up ran into the room "Yes mother." He said before bowing to her.  
"Why is her wound still not healed?" she asked  
"Sorry that was my fault." Mumbled Inuyasha  
She nodded her head in understanding and then placed both hands over the stitches on my arm. Her hands began to glow and my arm began to sting. I watched as Haruna's eyebrows scrunched together and sweat formed on her forehead. Then as quickly as the light started it ended and Haruna fell back only to be caught by the elder son of hers. I looked down at my arm and was shocked to see the stitches and wound were gone I was fully healed.  
"She's over done it again." Mumbled the younger son  
"Indeed." Replied the elder as he hoisted her up into his arms and carried her off.  
"I…..She….. She healed my arm." I said to Inuyasha still in shock.  
"You two should get going if you want to make it to your village and back in one day." Said Taiki.  
"Oh right." I said as I began searching the room for something to wear other than my bloody kimono.  
I found a few kimono's in the wardrobe and shooed the boys out of the room before trying them on; after three or four tries I finally found one that wasn't too big on me but it looked just like Sesshomaru's in every way, even the obi was the same color as his. I was about to change into something else when Inuyasha slid open the door and hollered that we had to leave. I sighed realizing this outfit would had to do and walked out of the room.  
It took us the rest of the day to get to the village on the back of Kirara; the sun had already begun to set as we walked into Kaede's hut. We gathered Miroku, Sango and Shippo into the hut and began the long tale of what had happened to us. They were all upset about Kagome's injuries and were call concerned about her safety at Sesshomaru's fortress. But Inuyasha told them the healer Haruna was taking great care of her and said they can come see her if they wished to. Kaede disappeared for a few hours after we all ate supper and came back with a large bag full of herbs and liquids as well as my backpack that I had totally forgotten about. I opened it up to find all of my things were still in the bag.  
"I can't believe I forgot I had this with me." I said to Kaede  
"I set it on a shelf when ye first arrived here and forgot about it myself." She replied  
"Inuyasha do you mind if I go find a hot spring before we head back." I asked  
"Hn." Was his response  
"Just like his brother." I thought to myself as I walked out of the hut and towards the hot spring nearby. After I was done in the hot spring I changed into a clean bra and underwear, skinny jeans and a nightmare before Christmas t-shirt with my red and purple converse sneakers. I neatly folded the kimono and obi and placed them into my backpack before making my way back to Kaede's hut.  
Inuyasha was anxious to get back to Kagome so we headed out on Kirara as soon as I got back to Kaede's hut. I remembered to grab all of the stuff Kaede had packed for Kagome and managed to stuff it all into the backpack. We said our good byes and hopped on to Kirara's back for our long journey back to Sesshomaru's fortress. I know I must have fallen asleep about half way back because before I knew it the sun was fully up and the birds were chirping. I opened my eyes to find myself lying next to a dying fire and Kirara curled up on top of me. I sat up and saw Inuyasha fast asleep in the tree above me.  
"Hey Inuyasha wake up!" I shouted up to him.  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me; he suddenly realized the time and jumped from the tree. "We need to get going." He said as Kirara transformed from her tiny to her giant form. The two of us were off again and in no time we reached the fortress.  
As soon as the cat landed Inuyasha took off for Kagome's room. I had no idea why he was in such a rush until Taiki came running from the building.  
"It's the priestess she has taken a turn for the worst. Her fever will not drop!" he shouted to me.  
I remembered that Kaede had given me things to help Kagome and began pulling things from my bag; as soon as I reached the wrapped up oils and herbs I threw them to Taiki and said "Kaede gave these to me they should help Kagome."  
He nodded in understanding and was gone in a flash. I ran into the fortress and up the stairs as fast as I could to get to Kagome's room and I soon found Inuyasha unconscious outside her room with Katashi standing over him with a strange container in his hand.  
"Take him down the hall." Said Haruna from inside the room.  
Katashi bowed to his mother before picking up Inuyasha and vanishing.  
"You may come in Miya."  
I stepped into the room to find Haruna and Taiki dabbing wet clothes on Kagome's forehead.  
"How…..How is she." I asked before sitting down in a chair on the other side of her futon.  
"Thanks to the oils you have brought with you she should be fine in a few days, her fever has already dropped."  
"Sooooo what happened to Inuyasha?" I asked  
"I had Katashi use a sleeping powder on him, he was becoming too hostile."  
"I see."  
"Kagome need rest and lots of it; I'm afraid Inuyasha will set her back with his loud behavior."  
"Maybe I can help distract him for a while." I said while thinking "I know I'll ask him to train with me again." I left the room and decided to start planning on how to distract Inuyasha for a few days or even weeks.  
The next morning I got up as soon as the sun rose and headed over to the room that Katashi had placed Inuyasha in. I knocked on the door before entering to find him slowly waking up from sleep; he sat up in bed and looked my way.  
"Hey Inuyasha wanna head to the dojo and help me train today, maybe this afternoon Haruna will let us see Kagome if we're quite." After I said the last part his ears perked up and he jumped from the bed. He ran from the room and down the hall. I ran after him shouting "Wait Inuyasha, I said she might let us see her later, hold on a minute will ya!"  
When I reached Kagome's room Inuyasha was already inside kneeling next to her. No one else was there so I let him have his alone time with her. His eyes were filled with tears even though he was trying to hide them I knew he was worried about her so I slowly slid the door closed and sat outside until he was ready to come out or Haruna kicked him out which ever happened first.  
A few hours later he emerged from the room. I saw him quickly whip away his tears but pretended I didn't see a thing.  
"So you want to go train in the dojo do ya?" he asked as I stood up.  
I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him. Once there we dove right into sword fighting with wooden swords and a few hours in I became unarmed by Inuyasha so I ran to the weapons wall and grabbed a staff. It was much easier to handle and I soon found that I seemed to be better skilled with it than the sword which I found strange because I didn't remember ever being trained to use one by my grandmother. By the afternoon I was exhausted and hungry; so we stopped to eat and I decided to take a little nap which ended up being a long nap.  
When I woke up in was dark in the room and the whole place seemed so quite; I realized it must be late but I couldn't seem to go back to sleep. So with nothing else to do I decided I'd checked in on Kagome; only to find Inuyasha fast asleep in the corner next to her futon and Haruna checking on her fever. I could tell by the pleased look on her face that Kagome must be getting better and decided to leave them alone and explore this huge fortress of Sesshomaru's.


End file.
